


Saying Goodbye

by Gothicsouthpaw30



Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicsouthpaw30/pseuds/Gothicsouthpaw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 'Ri' brothers face the loss of their mother and one of them takes it harder than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nori had arrived before the sun had a chance to rise, which was just as well, for he knew if Dwalin found him he’d have to try and convince the large and annoying dwarf why he shouldn’t be drug to the local jail for another lengthy stay.

His boots were muddy, his clothes were in need of washing, and his hair and body longed for a good, hot bath.

Not to mention a meal from his brother, funny enough, but he’d truly missed his home and his brother’s. It would be a good reunion, he hoped, for he’d been gone for sometime. 

All had gone well, and Nori smiled proudly, for he’d gotten the contraband to the buyer without fail and had received more than he’d expected from the gentleman whom had requested his services.

Though Dori was indeed going to grumble his disapproval, he’d still accept the fat purse! He was a dwarf after all!

Tossing his cloak over a chair, her chair, Nori stretched and surveyed his childhood home; it hadn’t changed much save for a few decorative changes, thank Mahal, and he wondered if his bed was the same.

The bath and meal could wait, Nori admitted, for now he’d crawl into his bed and sleep and wait til little Ori would bound into his room and wake him with the presentation of a new drawing.

That had been the general idea of course.

But Nori was stopped in his tracks when the door to his blasted mother’s room squeaked open and, to his surprise, Oin the healer stepped through.

“Ah! Nori…we were just speakin’ about ye!” Oin confessed just as Dori came out of the room, and eyed his notorious brother, with eyes full of wetness instead of the usual indifference and suspicion.

“What going on?” Nori demanded, offering Oin a quick hug, “Is Ori alright?”

“He is for now,” Dori explained as he dabbed at his eyes with a scented handkerchief, “He’s sleeping.”

“I’m terribly sorry fer yer loss,” Oin was saying, and Nori’s brow wrinkled.

“Loss, what loss? I thought you said Ori was alright, Dori!”

“He is you great, big selfish fool!” Dori spat just as Oin took his leave.

“Don’t you get it?” Dori demanded, and Nori’s face contorted into one of shock as he shrugged, “You best be on your best behavior for next few days! Mum’s died!”

****************************************************************************************************************************“Oi! How are ye Nori! I’ve been meanin’ come an’ see yer lot since yesterday!”

Nori, gagging on his ale after Bofur patted him on his back, choked out his hello and gestured for his childhood friend to have seat beside him.

“A usual Tuesday night,” Bofur observed as he sat at the bar, “Borin’ and desolate.”

“’s fine,” Nori confessed picking a peanut from its bowl, “I kind of like it the quiet of it…for now any ways.”

“I’m sure,” Bofur replied, ordering his own pint. “Any ways, I’m sorry ‘bout yer loss, lad, truly I am. It’s never easy losin’ a loved one.”

Nori chortled as he emptied his mug with one hand, waved at Bofur with the other, and said: “Actually…it’s quite easy in this case!”  


Bofur ground his teeth, it was just as Dori had told him, and he thought over his next few words carefully.

“Ye shouldn’t do that ye know,” He finally offered, “’s not good fer yer soul and all.”

“What’re going on about?” Nori asked after ordering another drink, “I'll have you know my soul is quite alright! Perfectly at peace!”

“Nori,” Bofur sighed, “I know yer mum and you never got along…but she was still yer mother!”

“She was a madam!” Nori declared so loudly that several dwarves turned and observed the two, “well...for the most part and Probably serviced all the men in here her self before she went!”

“Shh!” Bofur cautioned, pressing a finger to his lips, “Dwalin won’t care what’s goin’ on in yer family! The minute he hears yer getting rowdy it’ll be a cot in a jail cell fer ye!”

Nori snorted, swept up his newly refilled mug, and took several gulps before Bofur explained:

“Madam or no, she was yer mum, Dori’s mum, and Ori’s mum…they don’t need ye…dwellin’ on all yer anger right now.”

“Bofur,” Nori cautioned, “Your mother was a fine dwarf-with a very fine beard-when she passed the whole of Ered Luin felt it! Even Thorin attended her funeral! But my mom…ha!”

“Nori,” Bofur sighed, “Ye best stay at our place tonight…the way yer goin’ with the ale…you’ll cause a disruption at yer own home.”

 _“We-had-three different father’s!”_ Nori hissed, “Do you have any idea what that did to us? Do you? I don’t know what’s wrong with Dori…and where do you get off ordering me around?”

Bofur, removing his hat and placing it on top of the counter, sniffed and muttered: “It’s the ale tha’s orderin’ you around tonight…my friend.”

“How many has he had?” Bofur asked, turning his attention to the barkeep, “I’ve only just arrived.”

“Far more than he should have had…considering,” The barkeep admitted as he took Nori’s mug away, “You best run along now Nori.”

“Piss off!” Nori spat, and Bofur was on his feet, a hand on his drunken friend’s shoulder.

“I’ve got some whiskey at home,” He offered, “Come with me and we’ll drink the days hardships away, aye? Whaddya say Nori?”

Nori looked at the hand on his shoulder, then slowly looked up at Bofur, his eyes angry slits.

 _“Get-off-me!”_ He hissed, “Leave me alone!”

“Nori,” Bofur cautioned, “Yer mother’s funeral is tomorrow and ye shouldn’t~”

The punch landed soundly, knocking Bofur over his stool and planting him on his back, and Nori was gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’ll be happy to know that you didn’t loose any of Bofur’s teeth…but his nose will take some time to heal!”

Nori sniffed, observed his reflection a moment more, and turned to face his elder brother.

“He over stepped,” He explained, “and I was drunk.”

“He came to you as a friend,” Dori countered with the sharp point of one finger, “and you gave him a hit because you can’t handle it!”

“Did you send him?” Nori asked, “Or was it just…his ill luck?”

“You know Bofur better than me,” Dori quipped with a wave of his hand, “How dare he…care about you in this hard time.”

“Shouldn’t you be seeing to Ori?” Nori asked through gritted teeth, “Doubtless the lad is…overcome!”

“He’s dressed and grieving in his room,” Dori sighed, “That leaves me plenty of time to see to you!”

“I don’t need to be lorded over!” Nori spat “I just want this day done and to see that bitch buried!”

“That _bitch_!” Dori hissed, coming within inches of Nori’s face, “Was your mother…and she did everything she could to make you happy…and still, obviously, it wasn’t enough!”

“Try to make me happy?” Nori mocked, “Would that include banishing my father?”

“You’re father left of his own accord,” Dori countered, jabbing a finger into Nori’s chest, “against Mother’s protests!”

“He left,” Nori said as he slapped Dori’s hand away, “Because he couldn’t take being affiliated with a common whore!”

“If he hadn’t gone,” Dori explained as Nori stepped past him, “We wouldn't have Ori-whom I know-is your favorite brother…can you really tell me you would rather have your father, a drunk and a lout, over that sweet boy?”

“What I want,” Nori grunted, his hand upon the door, “is to see this bloody day done!”

*************************************************************************************************************************Little Ori had clutched to his waist most of the day, refusing to meet the eyes of all the well-wishers, yet Nori didn’t begrudge him or send him away with Dori when the elder of all of them went to oversee the service after the burial.

“Now, now,” Nori had sighed, going down onto one knee when he had to depart for a moment, “This nice lady-your teacher-she’s going to take you home. I’ll be along shortly.”

Ori wiped his dripping nose on his sleeve, just before throwing himself against Nori, and whimpered: “Come back soon!”

“I will…I won’t be gone long, lad, but you get back home and help Dori.”

“You always say that but end up staying away for a long time!” Ori protested just as his schoolteacher drug him away and out of sight.

Fighting off the pang in his heart, a mix of guilt and sadness, Nori turned and observed Bofur whom stood in the far corner of the meetinghouse.

He wasn’t too surprised Bofur had come, with his chubby brother in tow, to pay his respects even after Nori had drunkenly assaulted him. 

There was something, a sense of wisdom and compassion, in the toymaker that he had never come to fully understand in all the years he'd known 'Bo.'

In truth, and Nori smirked, He could have very well broken the latter dwarf’s jaw and still his long time friend would have shrugged and laughed it off.  


“Bo,” Nori said as he came up behind him, “Thanks for coming.”

“Aye,” Bofur offered as he turned and showed Nori his bruised and swollen nose, “Wargs couldn’t ‘ave kept me away.”

Nori nodded and chuckled; “and…thank you for building the coffin,” He sighed, “without pressing a fee.”

Bombur muttered something and Bofur ordered him away with a sharp word and wave of his hand .

“It’s what we do,” Bofur explained, tucking his thumb into his inherited belt, “fer those we care fer after all. How’s Dori?”

Before Nori could answer for the activities of Dori, a gruff voice came from behind the two of them. One they both knew and respected without question.

“You have my condolences,” Thorin Oakenshield announced, “I didn’t know her well but…I hear Sayri was known of her generosity.” 

_‘She had many kinds of generosity,’_ Nori thought coldly, _'but she was only renowned for the type that appealed to wayward and drunken fellows.’_

Bofur, seeing the negativity in Nori’s eyes, sniffed and urged Nori with a nod to turn and offer a reply to the esteemed guest.

“Thank You,” Nori sighed as he turned around and Bofur took his leave, “I can’t believe you came to be honest.”

Thorin, his hair tied back and dressed plainly, arched an eyebrow as he responded: “It’s always sad when a mother dies.”

Nori glanced at the coffin that bore what used to be his mother, yet said nothing. After a moment, He offered a quick bow, and made to take his own leave.

“It’s not a good idea,” Thorin advised, “I’ve been where you are.”

Nori turned on his heels, his anger flaring quickly and he spat: “What would you know about it?”

His anger was quickly overcome by nervousness when he spied, out of the corner of his eye, Dwalin observing him with a dark and dangerous glare.

“My mother died,” Thorin explained softly while observing his finger nails, “Not long after my sister was born. Regrettably I had a strained relationship with her. I thought she held her tongue too much while at other times I often wished she'd quiet it. 

When she died…I don’t know…I can’t recall a lot of it, being as how I actually bested Bofur in drinking the night of her funeral. But I awoke with a split lip and a cracked nose the next day and my father was quite ashamed of me. Apparently, according to Dwalin, I assaulted some poor innocent for no real reason. I was surprised to learn that when I had almost killed that merchant…I wept the entire time.”

“I won’t…be doing that,” Nori responded, “I’ve nothing to regret where my mother is concerned.”

“Hmm,” Thorin offered with a shrug, “I thought so too at the time of my own mother’s passing.”


	3. Chapter 3

The hour was late and he’d had to leave Ori under Bofur’s watch but damn it all if he wasn’t going get his brother to come home and be with them during such a trying time!  


They were family after all! 

Nori hadn’t lifted one finger to help with anything in the past few days.

It had been Dori who’d done most of it, save for Bofur being his usual self and building the coffin for free, while the oaf just lingered about and played with Ori when he felt like it.

He could think of no where else Nori would be at such a late hour. He’d found Bofur in the tavern, had been told by Bofur that Nori hadn’t come by at all since he’d been there, and after Dori asked Bofur to go and sit with Ori, He’d wandered Ered Luin aimlessly.

The smell of heated metal, mixed with the smell of wood burning, caught in Dori’s nostrils and he stilled his quick steps and uttered a surprised sound.

“My lord,” Dori offered as he regained himself and bowed low, “Good Evening.”

Thorin leaned against the doorpost of his metal shop, puffing thoughtfully on his pipe for a moment, and offered only a slow nod at first.

“He’s still in the meeting house,” the exiled King explained softly, “Has been ever since you left I think.”

“Oh,” Dori sighed, “Well thank you. I suppose he’s sleeping…in times such as these he’s never liked being around me.”

“I doubt that,” Thorin replied as he exhaled a cloud of smoke, “I think he’s in much need of your company.”

Without another word, Thorin retreated into his meager shop, and left Dori to ponder over his words as he headed to the local meeting house. 

“Not asleep indeed!” Dori exclaimed as he entered the poorly lit hall, “Why do you insist on being so disrespectful even now?”

Nori, his head bowed low, sat with his back to Dori and didn’t respond. Dori, groaning under his breath, deliberately stomped forward and spat:

“Come home! Ori is worried and won’t sleep until he knows your back…please, if only for him, can you stop being such a jackass?”

Standing beside Nori, Dori could no longer restrain him self, and he gave his brother a stiff thump on the head with his fist.

“Stop it!” He hissed, “Just stop for one night!”

At that moment Nori lifted his head slowly, and Dori inhaled sharply, while the younger of the two sniffled and wiped his nose upon his sleeve.

“I…” Nori started just as his chin began to quiver, “I haven’t really been angry at her for a long while…I didn’t think or feel anything for her for many years after I left home but-but I just…”

Tears coursed from Nori’s red and swollen eyes and he shook his head as the emotions overcame him again.

Dori gripped one of Nori’s shuddering shoulders and sighed as he thought.

“I know she loved you,” Dori offered softly, “Always did and always will. I think maybe…if I might be bold enough just this once…maybe you weren’t so angry with mother after all?”

“Oh I hated her,” Nori confessed as he sniffled once more, “For so bloody long I thought that when…when I would finally see her in a box- _THAT BOX_ \- I’d be relieved but I’m not!”

Dori sighed once more and, taking his hand off of Nori’s shoulder, at last sat down beside his grieving brother.

Nori bowed his head again, the grief becoming too great, and wept softly as Dori watched.

Dori opened and closed his mouth many times before coming to the sad conclusion that nothing he said would ease Nori's grief.

At last he draped on warm arm around Nori and pulled him close, like he would when they were younger and their mother and any one of her male friends were having a violent row, and said softly:

“Take all the time you need, lad, we’ll go home after you’re done saying goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> My mother died a long while ago...I had not emotional attachment to her but at the time of her death (having no hate or love for her) I just cried, cried, cried....that is the inspiration for this story.
> 
> Not my best but I wrote this to tide y'all over for now :-)


End file.
